<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Red Bandanna by UnrealRomance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965945">One Red Bandanna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance'>UnrealRomance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of fluff to make up for the angst, All the shit that goes with it, Angst, Corporate Sabotage, F/M, Fluff, Minors DNI, Minors do not interact, Slow Burn, Working within enemy ranks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria doesn't know what the fuck is going on, but she DOES know what's probably about to happen if she can't find some way to stop it.</p>
<p>But now she has to deal with her parents working for Shinra and trying to push her into it even though they're not REALLY her parents-- she still feels the pressure and doesn't know what to do about it. Especially as she's just joined Avalanche because I mean...come on. How could she not. It's SHINRA. They're EVIL.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggs (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character, Biggs/Modern Girl, Biggs/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Red Bandanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, so...I'm in love with Biggs now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't walk through a portal, I didn't fall from the sky and I certainly didn't die and get reborn.</p><p>One morning I just woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. There was no dreaming transition, there was no warning- I was just suddenly somewhere I shouldn't have been. In a body that was and wasn't mine. In a place with parents and a family that were and weren't mine.</p><p>With a name that was and wasn't mine.</p><p>Maria Carrin as always, but not the same as ever.</p><p>First of all, I live with both my parents 'topside' where the Employees of Shinra live. They're scientists and don't <em>seem</em> to be as shitty as my real parents. But considering where they work…well, I'm sure lots of non-shitty, normal people have to work for Shinra, right?</p><p>My adult little brothers live in their own homes with girlfriends and wives and a baby each either born or expected…</p><p>But not much seems to have changed about <em>me</em>.</p><p>In this world, I'm still kind of a shut-in and still love art. I apparently do nothing <em>but</em> create art. Sketches, paintings…</p><p>Which is strange considering in the real world, my preferred art is mechanical stuff and sculpture, maybe?</p><p>I don't paint or sketch unless it's to set up a new…thing. A sculpture with mechanical parts, a new style for vehicles to be made into, that kind of thing.</p><p>But some of these are landscapes, others are portraits. Of my family, of myself, of other people on the street.</p><p>And there's always something off about them. Like a darkness in the corners- an ominous feeling.</p><p>After a few days of freaking out and sequestering myself in my room, which no one found odd apparently- I had to get out and figure out where and when I was.</p><p>Which is why I'm even <em>in</em> the Sector 7 slums.</p><p>Sephiroth is 'dead' but the Mako reactors haven't started blowing yet. So that means that Avalanche is either about to start those missions, or they're coming up with the ideas to begin with and either way…</p><p>Either way I wanted to see it.</p><p>Also I wanted to meet them, but I decided that would be too risky. My parents work for Shinra after all. Would they know me? Would I have been involved in something before?</p><p>So I stayed away from Seventh Heaven for the most part. It was really hard, but I managed to skirt it.</p><p>Even so, I started to see people out and about that I recognized. I took time to watch them, listen to them talk and think about the things they talked <em>about</em>.</p><p>And came to the conclusion that this was WAYYY too involved to be a hallucination or a dream. My dreams can have storylines in them, but they don't stick this close to their own continuity.</p><p>There's always some kind of broken logic that intrudes on everything.</p><p>Eventually I had to admit I was kind of getting nowhere. I still had no idea how I was here or why.</p><p>So I headed straight toward the one place I shouldn't have gone and I ordered a drink.</p><p>And then people were coming up from the secret elevator entrance and I had to think of something because they were all gaping at me like they couldn't believe a normal non-Avalanche person would ever step into a drinking establishment that was obviously a front for Avalanche agents to meet up in.</p><p>That's how<em> this</em> happened.</p><p>"Don't worry, we get lots of new recruits that have parents in Shinra," Jessie reassures me. "Nobody's going to suspect you any more than any other new recruit just for that."</p><p>"That bein' said, you're still suspicious," Barret says in a low growl. "How'd you find out about Seventh Heaven!?"</p><p>"I didn't, actually," I reply and then flush. Embarrassed at all the scrutiny. "I came to ask Tifa if she knew anything because everyone seems to know her and that means she's probably well-connected, so…"</p><p>"You caught us coming up by accident, then," Tifa says with a sigh. "I <em>knew</em> we should've had someone minding the bar."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> usually better to be cautious, but considering what I was coming to ask, I kinda think it doesn't really matter?" I say.</p><p>She laughs a little and smiles at me. "Well you've got that right, at least. A new recruit for our cell…how long has it even been?"</p><p>"Me, Biggs and Wedge have been here the longest," Barrett says. "You and Jessie are the Newbies. For us it's been a few years. Not many people joining up with our cell. Not on purpose anyhow. You sure you didn't mean to head for the main branches?"</p><p>I bite my lip and take a gamble. "I wanted to join Biggs' branch. He helps oversee an orphanage in Sector 5. I figured anywhere<em> he </em>was working was probably a good place to go."</p><p>Jessie blinks. Tifa blinks. Barrett cocks his head. "You know Biggs?"</p><p>"Uh…" I blank at that. "No, not really. I know his name, I know that some people suspect he's Avalanche and I know that he's a really nice guy. I didn't have much to go on for you guys- I just…kind of took him as an example."</p><p>"Biggs <em>is</em> really great," Jessie says with a strange smile on her face. "How'd you know this was his branch?"</p><p>"He's always here, so I just assumed," I say, stumbling for an explanation. "Or at least, that was what I noticed based on what people were saying about him. He's either in Sector 5 or 7 so I took a shot in the dark about which one was the one his cell was in."</p><p>"There's usually multiple cells in each sector," Tifa says. "But Sector 7 <em>is</em> particularly sparse. So I guess we're lucky you didn't accidentally end up in one of Sector 5's Cells."</p><p>"Why is it sparse?" I remember something about their own cell being looked at as…too extreme, or something? But there should've been other cells in the same sector, right?</p><p>"Most Avalanche Cells operate topside," Barrett says. "So they usually have bases topside, too. The slums base is more a fallback position. For us it's…all we've got. People aren't too fond of that."</p><p>Safety is a concern, I guess. If you've got more than one place to hide, there's more chances the enemy won't find you.</p><p>"Anyway!" Jessie says and stands up, grasping my hand and taking me with her. "Let's go introduce you to everyone!"</p><p>I <em>really</em> don't like that weird smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>